Butter Tea
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Mung Bean Soup |paired2 = |fa1 = Specter |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Lotus Root Stir-Fry |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 酥油茶 |personality = Aloof |height = 181cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nogami Shō |cvcn = Li Yuantao (李元韬) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = 3000 worlds can't compare to the object before me. |bio = Has a clean, handsome appearance and eyes that see beyond worldly concerns. Through many years of honing, his body and mind have reached a place of extreme strength and transcended the mundane. |food introduction = Butter Tea has a distinct and unforgettable flavor, and it is an indispensable beverage of the people living in the plateau highlands. The making of Butter Tea has also been given a sad and beautiful love tale. |acquire = *Events |events = *Spring Feast *Amusement Park Sign up! *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Poetic Memory |power = 2508 |atk = 132 |def = 12 |hp = 410 |crit = 963 |critdmg = 2132 |atkspd = 1862 |normaltitle = Karmic Wheel |normal = Butter Tea spins his prayer wheel, attacking all enemies and dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage, plus 35 additional damage, at the same time clearing all enemies units' buffs effects and increasing the Atk Spd of all allies by 20% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Desert Dream |energy = Butter Tea sits cross-legged and levitates, summoning a sand storm, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 308 extra damage, while also regenerating 10 energy per second for 5s for all allies. |name = |contract = Yes, my master... uh, it is you, right? ...Sorry, I never imagined there could be two such similar flowers in this world. |login = When the chanting trailed off and the prayer wheel stopped, I knew you had come. |arena = Nice place... Cold? Compared to the plateau, this is quite comfortable. |skill = Monks also know how to fight. |ascend = A drop of enlightenment in a boundless sea. |fatigue = Let this monk take a breather. |recovering = If you please, let's talk about it after I've meditated. |attack = Me? Very well. |ko = Worldly desires are hard to overcome... |notice = The food is ready-- No meat, you say? Ah, trust me, vegetarian food can be quite delicious. |idle1 = I hear camel bells, just like on that ancient path, so solemn... and distant... |idle2 = Buddhism is all nonsense if you doubt it. If you understand, then it's the Word of the Buddha. |idle3 = I have chanted, read, and meditated. I have seen the Buddha, the beast, and all things. |interaction1 = What's that? Whom do you resemble? Well, the Galsang flowers of the plateau. |interaction2 = This lingering warmth on the prayer wheel must be... from your fingertips. |interaction3 = Lonely? Not at all. Meditating on the Buddha is like traveling through a hundred worlds bustling with humans. |pledge = It's just a similarity, but I still can't let go... of you. Which is good, too. From now on, I'll meditate on the Buddha, and you. |intimacy1 = Everything in this world, aside from you, is no concern for me. |intimacy2 = Love is a worldly desire, but meeting you is a karmic blessing. |intimacy3 = I have entreated Buddha on High to safeguard your peace and happiness. |victory = You are mired in the world. I follow the Path. |defeat = All is impermanent... |feeding = For me? All vegetarian-- Master, you remembered! |notes= * Butter Tea's favorite food was originally Meat Zongzi, before being adjusted after release due to him being vegetarian. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}